


5 Times People Found Out About Kolyat and Garrus and 1 Person Who Already Knew

by AngelNovak



Series: Garrus Vakarian and Kolyat Krios [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 5+1 Things, Idiots in Love, M/M, Protective Thane, funny mordin, he loves his son, just a little cute story, knowing thane, protective baily, smart ass joker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelNovak/pseuds/AngelNovak
Summary: What it says on the tin. 5 people who found out they were in love before they did, and one person who already knew.





	5 Times People Found Out About Kolyat and Garrus and 1 Person Who Already Knew

1\. Joker  
It's not that Joker meant to pry, he just had a tendency to not knock when he was supposed to. But when he saw the young drell talking to Garrus he was curious. He had seen him messing with Garrus for a while and it only took a moment to supply his name with the face.

Kolyat

It's not that he's surprised that he and Garrus got together, blowing off steam and such. But what did surprise him was the way Kolyat leaned into him and just seemed content. This wasn't just 'blowing off steam' even if they didn't know it yet. A chuckle left him and surprised the two in front of him. The glares sent his way was daring him to say something.

"You guys are free to make out and cuddle each other as much as you want, but please move from the fridge. Need some protein to continue flying this baby into the night." I smirk at their shocked faces before thinking of a new question as I grab some food from the fridge. "So... you tell dad yet or are you too terrified too?" I snicker and half run half limp away at Garrus's murder look.

I would not mind seeing that conversation.

2\. Miranda

It's not that she had a problem with aliens, she just didn't know allot about them personally. So she was pretty shocked to run in the gym, hearing grunts of being attacked, thinking something had happened to find it was just Garrus falling over every few seconds trying to copy Kolyat's yoga poses.

"Garrus, you can't seriously still be trying this? Your bones and muscles aren't meant to bend this way." She can hear the amusement but also the affection in Kolyat's voice. Garrus scowls at him before smirking and sitting in front of him as he practically bends himself in half backward. Or tries to but Miranda imagines having a Turian purring in your neck makes it hard to maintain a pose.

She looks away for a moment, realizing the intimacy of the gesture before clearing her throat.

"You guys ok?" Garrus took a possessive stance over Kolyat and glared at her out of the corner of her eye. "Just fine Miss Lawson." It was Kolyat who answered as Garrus was still glaring at her. "Did you figure it out Garrus?" His look shifts from predatory to curious. "Figure out what?" She just shakes her head and leaves the gym.

They'll figure out there in love eventually.

3\. EDI

Sensing Kolyat's heart beat rise she monitored the room for a moment, only to come to the understanding that it didn't rise, but there were two different hearts beating out of sync. She moved the cameras to realize that Kolyat was laying in Garrus's arms as they both slept on the couch.

She smiled in as much as an AI could and took a picture before sending it to them both before logging them out after dimming the lights.

The next day Kolyat smiled into a camera after looking at his omni tool and mouthed a 'thank you' to her.

4\. Mordin

Checking over Kolyat's vitals to make sure he didn't have Keperals was relatively quick and easy, but Mordin wasn't really paying attention to the results past the 'NEGATIVE' on the Keperals part. He was paying attention to the turian making low-level comforting sounds at Kolyat. A smile split across his face as he finally turned to them.

"No Keperals, more signs of development. Must talk about mating with turian, changes in biology. " The horrified looks that crossed their faces was priceless. "Must be careful, will give cream to help with chafing as well as send diagrams. Positions and information useful for coupling." He sends it to them quickly before they can shut out the connection.

"Come if rash develops. Shepard has reaction to drell venom as well, would like to monitor after bodily fluid exchange to see if medicine given to her is necessary for you." The choked noise Garrus makes has Mordin smirking as he pulls Kolyat out of the med bay and as far away from him as possible.

Garrus had scented him, showing off that Kolyat was his mate. Good for him, they both deserve to be happy.

5\. Bailey

He knew that Kolyat was on the Normandy and went to remind him that he had to return to duty by tomorrow, after getting up and heading to the docking bay he noticed Kolyat and Garrus in an embrace of sorts. Foreheads touching as they stood in silence. The look in Garrus's eyes tells Bailey everything he needs to know about their relationship.

He patiently waits for the embrace to end before heading over to them. "I was unaware you had a boyfriend Kolyat, if I had I would have let him know of the accident a few weeks ago." Kolyat froze as steel blue eyes narrowed at him. "'I walked into a cabinet while half asleep, don't worry about it Garrus' knew that was bullshit. I remember Thane kicking asses and taking names while nearly dead." Kolyat avoids his gaze and narrows his eyes at me for a moment before sighing and hugging Garrus.

"You have an important mission Garrus, I didn't want you to be worrying about me and messing up." He looked up at him while Garrus tried to stay mad but eventually sighed and hugged him tighter. "Never again." Kolyat nods his agreement as he lets go and kisses him. "Never again." Garrus nods again and lets him go.

"So kicking your ass later old man." I chuckle at him as does Garrus. "If you guys are getting married you should have told me, I would have let you off for it." He freezes and looks at me surprised. "If you think I'm blind to how you too practically ooze your love for each other I'm having you go through people reading training again."

I leave him to his stunned silence.

1\. Thane

He waits patiently as he makes tea for his son and him. Knowing what he is about to be told doesn't mean he has to act like he knows. He was trained to read any and every situation and person. Including his own sons love for a certain turian team mate that is currently hiding from him.

"You know I will not judge you Kolyat, you are safe to tell me whatever you wish." He nods and fidgets for a moment before his eyes meet his fathers. "So.... you know Garrus right?" Thane raises an eye ridge at him as he fidgets even more. "Yes, I have worked with officer Vakarian in the past." He pauses before meeting his eyes. "He hasn't.... done anything correct?" He chokes on his tea as he furiously coughs out his tea, but the assassin continues and hides his smirk. "I told you that the consequences, no matter what they may be besides a threat to your life, you were to deal with on your own." He shakes his head furiously before banging his head on the table.

"He is your mate, isn't he?"

His head shoots up so fast Thane is sure he will have whiplash. "I-You-How-" He chuckles at his son before meeting his eyes over his cup. "I was trained to read people Kolyat, I would have to be blind and deaf to not notice your affections towards each other." He hums. "I will admit I was a little uncomfortable with it at first, knowing the mission. But then realized I was a hypocrite. I do not hide my love for Shepard, but I was also aware I loved her before anyone else did." He nods before looking back at me. "I know you were wary of my relationship with Naviera, but you did accept it in the end. As it seems I have accepted your relationship with Garrus." I smirk at him brightly.

"But the threats to his life should he harm you will continue." He groans but smiles at me happily.


End file.
